Sharp Minds: Sharp Tongues
by Aeria
Summary: Jank/Irina just talking at the moment but will get a lot of action later on! please R & R
1. Negotiation

Okay, I know, horrid name, couldn't think, just sat down and wrote for a half hour, new for me cause school is getting in the way of the others, but yes, anyway, please tell me what you think, so you want more? I'm going to end up just writing much shorter chapters for everything cause I have no time thank you very much to school.  
  
Review please  
  
Title: Sharp Minds, Sharper Tongues Author: Dumb Question Disclaimer: Another dumb question Summary: Don't really know yet, just writing J/I stuff A/N: Tell me what you think.  
  
Basically, she was stuck there. There wasn't much she could do about it, but sit, think and sleep. What a life. Irina truly had nothing left to ponder and was ready to start devising a means of escape even if she wasn't planing on doing so when she heard the metal gates moving upwards.  
  
It had been days, maybe weeks since anyone had come to actually talk to her, and by anyone she meant Jack or Sydney. They seemed to have disappeared for no real reason and she wasn't prepared to ask questions, it was, in her opinion, a weakness begging to be shown to the world. So she'd held her tongue and had heard nothing of them. But now, someone was coming and instead of rushing to the window, she stood up and crossed to the window.  
  
Her gaze was met with steely brown eyes, so she grinned, the irises were unmistakable, definitely Jack's and that simply meant, in her eyes, a conversation worth analysing. You see, Jack was more difficult than most, his motives were shrouded with the past and everything he did was measured and worked at just as Irina did. Even now, Jack's expression was the perfect mixture of indifference and coldness that to most he would project cold-blooded authority.  
  
Irina was getting slowly better at reading him, however, and she saw through it to something niggling at him, making him uncomfortable. Instead of being the first to speak, she waited, knowing he was there for a reason, just not sure what that reason was. Finally he did speak, "We need to know about this man." He held up a picture of a sketchy security camera still and waited, holding it to the window and staring straight ahead of himself.  
  
Her mouth twitched up again. He's said 'we' not 'I', that meant he isn't truly care for an answer, he'd said 'need' instead of 'want' in the lame hope she would believe him and he had said 'this man' instead of an actual name because, she guessed the CIA had no idea who he was. There was also a stiffness to him, a physical stiffness that hadn't been there in the pass, fleetingly, she wondered why.  
  
Deciding it best to appear to be cooperating, she looked at the picture properly. The man was old, probably over seventy with little hair. He appeared Indian with a small frame and little glasses perched on his nose. He was wondering around with a firmly set mouth but Irina knew from past experience that he had a smirk that oozed death and destruction.  
  
Looking back up at Jack who still refused to lock eyes with her, an anomaly as he was usually brave enough to at least try, she answered, "Perce, he's Indian drug lord, literally, thousands believe he's a god. He has bases on every continent, if you bother to give me something to write on I will give you addresses." She raised an eyebrow at his still unwavering posture. "Married, two children, both of which he sells drugs to. I'm guessing you're interest in him is due to his recent acquisition of a Rambaldi text up until now unknown to anyone."  
  
A flicker of surprise brought his feature to life, but only for a second, Irina just dipped her head and smiled at him, "Except me, I knew about the book before you even knew about me."  
  
Jack glared back at her, wanting to leave but not prepared to until he had a name. He knew she was playing with him, trying to make him admit that he, that the CIA, had no idea who he was, and as he had no time to waste, he gave up on his pride and just asked, "His name?"  
  
Irina's eyes lit up as he disclosed the fact that no one knew his name, "Percy Bo-oharri" Jack immediately went to leave, turning quickly and not even uttering a 'thank you'. For a moment Irina didn't want to tell him, but she convinced herself that the open look that would take over his face would be worth the information, "Wait."  
  
Jack stopped but didn't turn around, knowing it was most certainly just another game for Irina, "Look at me or I won't bother to tell you." This only served to make Jack madder, but, knowing that superiors were watching and listening from upstairs, he turned back and stared at her chin, hoping he didn't let his eyes slip to hers. "Good." She paused, dipping her head and trying to make him look at her, "The book he has is fake. I have the real one."  
  
Review guys, I know it's slow now, but I'll try to develop a nice plot. 


	2. Waking Up

Okay, speeding up a bit now, hope you guys like it and keep reviewing.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Jack's face did open up, if only for a fraction of a second it was enough for Irina to know she'd done the right thing in telling him. For that moment he was completely open and she saw the tiredness and frustration of his features. But then it was gone, "How do I know that you're not lying to me?" Jack immediately doubted whether she was telling the truth but her response was calculated as usual.  
  
"You don't." She grinned, looking up at him from beneath her eyelashes in what could have been considered seductive but was not. "You're going to have to trust me or go after Mr Bo-oharri and waste weeks in vain."  
  
He glared at her harder, trying to see what she was thinking but failing as always. "Where is the real book?" he asked.  
  
She looked at him, a smirk tugging at her lips as she left the subject for dead and began her own line of inquiries. "What's happened?" He stared at her, "I mean, with you. There's something different. And no one has been to see me, I mean you and Sydney for weeks, why is that?"  
  
His stare remained as he shook his head, shocked that she would presume or act as though he was there to answer her questions and not the other way around. "Irina, you will tell us now. Where is the book?"  
  
"Us?" She smiled again, letting her eyes flicker to the security camera for an instant, "You superiors are watching." Another pause, "I won't answer until you tell me what is going on."  
  
Jack looked to her left, proving what she had suspected; there was yet another superior just down the corridor out of her line of view. She sighed but waited for an answer. When Jack turned back his face portrayed the perfect mixture of anger and annoyance. "Very well. A few weeks ago, Sloane disappeared. We don't know where to." Her brow creased as she thought but she didn't but in, "A Mr Geiger came to SD-6, to run things."  
  
For a moment her eyes widened and this didn't go unnoticed to Jack who cocked his head and waited, she eventually explained, her voice level but warning, "You'd do well to be careful around him."  
  
Jack forced a tight lipped smile, "I noticed." This only caused her brow to sink lower as she tried to fit the ever growing puzzle together. "SD-6 and the alliance and every other cell had a server, 47, one that no one knew about but then, the CIA came to know of it and it revealed."  
  
This time she didn't hesitate in cutting across him, "Everything. You've taken them down?" He nodded, ever so slightly, "All of them?" He nodded again, his face still dead, "Sydney's free now?"  
  
"Yes, she's taken the last two weeks off but she's returning along with Mr Vaughn, to work tomorrow."  
  
Irina's grin broadened, "Good."  
  
Jack waited for more but didn't get any, "The book?"  
  
She looked up at him, "Send Sydney to me tomorrow. As soon as she gets to work, I'll tell her."  
  
For a moment he looked ready to break the glass down and strangle her but with a heavy sigh and a death glare, he straightened his suit and left, not looking back once. Irina watched his departing form as long as she could before grinning even further and crossing to her bed and lying down. Staring up at the ceiling she glanced over at the security camera before turning onto her side and grinning into the wall. Wondering what the following day would hold in store.  
  
Down the hall Jack turned out of the holding cell corridors and stalked towards where Kendall and several other important men stood talking to each other. Trying to keep his composure he coughed and they quietened, turning to face him. Kendall spoke first. "I though you told us she was willing to talk to you."  
  
"I also told you that I wasn't willing to talk to her." He glared at the men, each in turn, before continuing, "She does what she pleases, she has this entire place wrapped around her little finger. She's meant to be the prisoner and she's making the decisions. If you would just allow me to explain to her that if she doesn't cooperate, when and how we tell her to, she'll be put on trial; I think this might work a little better."  
  
One of the men spoke up, "Agent Bristow, she's a delicate subject, we can't threaten her, she's to smart. We'll wait for your daughter to try and then we'll just go after Bo-oharri, despite the fact she claims he doesn't have it."  
  
Jack's eyes widened incredulously, "She is not a delicate subject, she is a very tough subject, she will work at this place until every single one of you think she's changed her ways and we decide it's okay to let her wander the streets of LA off her leash. We should send her to Langley to await trial right now."  
  
Kendall stopped him dead in his tracks, "Jack you are way out of line. She is not going anywhere and I think it would do you good to go home and get some rest, your work with Derevko is obviously leaving your perception of things somewhat warped."  
  
Jack had to bite the inside of his mouth to stop from speaking, instead nodding, turning on his heal, and leaving for home.  
  
Across town, Vaughn had just finished drying the cooking pots from the night before when he felt a pair of arms circling his waist. Smiling and placing the tea towel down on the bench he placed his hands on top of the pair that had stopped on top of his abdomen. A voice began from his shoulder, where Sydney's chin rested contentedly, "Do you think we'll ever actually get to eat dinner?"  
  
He laughed; his chuckles low and seductive as he turned to face her, holding her at bay via his hands on her hips, "I sincerely doubt it." The night before they had once again decided to eat at Vaughn's, he had been cooking an old favourite but, as usual, they hadn't gotten past the wine and had awoken the next morning to find everything still sitting about, they'd left it and eaten it for lunch. Sydney doubted and Vaughn hoped that the passion they had never waned but of course, to eat a meal together would be great.  
  
Grinning again as she slipped away from him, "We both have to go back to work tomorrow, you do realise that."  
  
Vaughn nodded, opening the fridge to pullout a drink, "Yeah, we also got to face your parents."  
  
Sydney smiled, her eyes becoming serious, "Which are you most afraid of?"  
  
Taking a breath he wondered out loud, "Well, it's unlikely that anyone will have told Irina, but then, she'll work it out, some how. And Jack, well, your dad, he might not kill me and broken legs and better than death right?"  
  
She giggled, pulling him in for a quick kiss, "You'll do fine with him. You never know, once he sees how happy I am, he might like you."  
  
Vaughn looked at her, not sure he agreed. "I doubt that and you have to promise that you'll stay near by when ever he's with in a two mile radius. I need my body guard, after all."  
  
She nodded, kissing him again before walking into the living room.  
  
Reviews please. 


End file.
